DID THAT HURT
by lovelies88
Summary: "Aku sudah menyerah pada kita. Maaf sudah menghalangi mimpimu." -Byun Baekhyun. "Kembalilah, Baek. Maafkan kebodohan lelaki ini." -Park Chanyeol. Oneshoot, ChanBaek, Chansoo, GS, Marriage life, Hurt, Remake story with the same tittle "Did That Hurt"


**[DISCLAIMER]**

The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version

 **DID THAT HURT**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kris**

 _Remake story by Safitri Andi_

Jika boleh memilih, tentu saja Baekhyun lebih memilih semuanya kembali baik-baik saja. Saat dia dan laki-laki itu menggenggam hangat dalam simpul persahabatan. Tertawa menikmati pekatnya malam di teras belakang rumah, berbagi cerita seru tanpa ada rasa risih.

Namun semua tak lagi sama. Ketika satu titik membuat keadaan berubah drastis. Park Chanyeol bukan lagi sahabat termanis yang diam-diam Baekhyun cintai, sejak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkah serius dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dulu memperhatikannya, bersikap lembut padanya melebihi seorang kekasih. Chanyeol selalu sabar dan memprioritaskan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang selalu hadir dengan senyum termanisnya yang hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Tetapi kini yang tersisa hanya Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Tak peduli, bahkan seakan tak menganggapnya ada. Chanyeol kini menatapnya penuh kebencian. Hanya karena satu titik dimana orangtua Chanyeol lebih memilih Baekhyun menjadi menantunya daripada kyungsoo, kekasih Chanyeol sejak jaman kuliahnya -itu berarti sekitar lima tahun yang lalu- saat Chanyeol mengenalkan Kyungsoo ke hadapan orang tuanya, dengan satu alasan bahwa hanya Baekhyun yang bisa memahami dan menghadapi sikap dan sifat Chanyeol yang tak bisa ditebak.

Apa yang diragukan dari seorang Kyungsoo? Wanita masa kini dengan karir yang cukup gemilang. Lekuk tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna. Tak salah jika dulu Kyungsoo menjadi primadona sejak senior high school hingga kuliah. Tidak ada citra buruk sedikitpun yang pernah Kyungsoo toreh sepanjang masa sekolah ataupun kuliahnya. Bahkan dalam dunia kerjapun. Kyungsoo sungguh beruntung. Jabatannya kini menjadi sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol, penerus tunggal Park Group.

Jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya seorang administrasi perbankan yang kerjanya selalu berhadapan dengan komputer. Baekhyun juga cantik tapi tak bisa mengalahkan milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Termasuk Chanyeol, kecantikannya seperti sihir untuk lelaki itu. Tak perlu berjuang keras, lelaki manapun akan terpesona padanya hanya dengan sekali menatap. Kyungsoo dengan mudah membuat Chanyeol jatuh padanya. Dan Kyungsoo pun dengan mudah membuat keadaan jauh berbeda. Kehadiran Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Chanyeol datang padanya dengan kemurkaannya. Marah yang pertama kali Chanyeol tunjukkan pada Baekhyun dengan alasan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Mata lelaki itu berkilat penuh kebencian.

"Aku benci dengan seorang yang pintar mencari muka. Apalagi itu hanya untuk mendapatkanku," ucap Chanyeol sinis dengan tatapan merendahkan. Baekhyun yang sedang membaca novel di beranda rumahnya hanya mengernyit.

"Sampai-sampai dia membuat orangtuaku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo," ucapnya lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Kau, Baek!! Apa maksudmu? Kau adalah sahabatku. Tidak lebih!! Apa maksudmu membandingkan Kyungsoo yang kau tau sendiri betapa sempurnanya dia. Kau... Bahkan kau..." Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya keras. Lelaki itu mengerang keras tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Apa maksud Chanyeol? Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah membicarakan Kyungsoo di depan orangtua Chanyeol terlebih ibu lelaki tersebut. Bahkan jika ibu Chanyeol bertanya tentang Kyungsoo, Baekhyun selalu menjawab tidak tau. Chanyeol kini menutup kedua telinganya atas penjelasan Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol menuding Baekhyun bahwa itu hanya pembelaan kosong. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini hanya menangis dalam diam. Malam wanita itu tak lagi indah, malamnya tak lagi penuh cerita dan harapan seru. Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun tak pernah tau lagi tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghilang dengan hutang penjelasan.

Dua bulan kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar kabar bahwa Chanyeol kembali karena ibunya jatuh sakit. Sakit akibat memikirkan Chanyeol ya g menghilang dengan kebenciannya pada Baekhyun. Satu permintaan terakhir ibunya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin membenci Baekhyun.

 _Menikahlah dengan Baekhyun, Chan. Ibu percaya wanita itu bisa memahamimu._

 **Did That Hurt**

 _Menikahlah dengan Baekhyun, Chan._

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Chanyeol akhirnya menikahinya sebulan kemudian setelah ibunya meninggal. Namun sayang, tak ada rona bahagia yang terpancar di wajah tampannya. Semuanya ditelan kebencian. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo dan dirinya tersiksa. Baekhyun sadar itu. Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi bukan salah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah meminta Chanyeol untuk menjadi suaminya.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Ia tak pernah merasakan manisnya Chanyeol lagi. Bulan madu? Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya. Membayangkan pun tidak. Bahkan sampai bulan ke-lima pernikahannya pun Chanyeol belum pernah menyentuhnya. Jangankan menyentuh, menatapnya saja terlihat sangat terpaksa. Chanyeol tak pernah berbicara lembut lagi. Semuanya bernada kebencian. Kebencian yang sekalipun tak bisa Baekhyun pahami sebabnya. Chanyeol seolah melampiaskan kebenciannya pada Baekhyun dengan membuat wanita itu menderita karena sikapnya.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun lirih pagi itu. Baekhyun bermaksud meminta ijin untuk bertemu dengan temannya. Tapi Chanyeol seolah tak mendengar. Ia segera merapikan jas yang Baekhyun siapkan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun tanpa sepatah katapun. Namu sampai di ambang pintupria itu berhenti.

"Tugasmu hanya menyiapkan bajuku, membereskan rumah, dan memasak. Selebihnya kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku. Dan ingat, jangan pernah bermimpiaku akan bersikap manis dan bahkan mencintaimu. Kau tak lebih..."

"Aku tau. Aku hanya meminta ijin untuk bertemu dengan temanku," potong Baekhyun dengan penuh kegetiran.

"Kuharap kau sadar diri dengan posisimu. Jangan membuat citra-ku menjadi buruk." ucap Chanyeol dingin kemudian kembali melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun terduduk di ranjangnya. Sakit. Ini lebih dari sakit. Kelambu di ranjangnya tak ubahnya penjara baginya. Semuanya terasa dingin. Seharusnya ranjang itu menghangatkan tubuhnya tapi nyatanya menambah suram keadaan. Chanyeol melarangnya bertemu siapapun. Bahkan saat orangtua Baekhyun menanyakan kabar anaknya, Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tenang seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Puncak kesakitan itu adalah saat Chanyeol mulai sering membawa Kyungsoo pulang bersamanya. Menginap di kamarnya satu ranjang. Dan dengan tenangnya Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun tidur di kamar tamu. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Dan Baekhyun tak mau mengingatnya bahkan menghitungnya karena semuanya membuat ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Baekhyun terdiam. Menatap jendela kamar tamu yang terkuak lebar. Membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya, menamparnya pelan sekaligus menerbangkan air matanya.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa aku harus menanggung kesakitan yang aku sendiri tak mengerti apa penyebabnya? Katakan apa salahku, sampai aku harus kehilangan segalanya. Kehidupanku, keluargaku yang kini terasa jauh bahkan Chanyeol sendiri," desau Baekhyun lirih menatap pekatnya langit malam tanpa bintang.

 **Did That Hurt**

Bias-bias kebahagiaan itu terlihat di wajah keduanya saat Baekhyun melintas di meja makan, meletakkan sarapan yang ia buat. Chanyeol dwngan lembutnya menatap Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengusap wajah Kyungsoo penuh cinta. Bahkan Baekhyun paham, mereka baru saja menghabiskan malam mereguk kenikmatan.

Hati Baekhyun meringis perih. Apa bedanya dirinya dengan seorang pembantu dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sebagai majikannya. Baekhyun menghirup udara dengan rakus. Ia ingin semuanya segera berakhir. Ia lelah menghadapi kenyataan ini. Dimana ia tak pernah dihargai. Dimana Baekhyun tak pernah berarti untuk Chanyeol.

" _Baby_ , aku berangkat kerja dulu. Kalau butuh apapun bilang padanya." Chanyeol mengecup lembut kening Kyungsoo. Padanya? Menyebut nama saja Chanyeol enggan.

Sampai kapan? Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya sibuk mengemasi piring kotor. Baekhyun terdiam menatap setumpuk piring kotor di dishwasher. Samakah dirinya dengan piring kotor itu?

"Aku harus segera mengakhirinya," gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis bersandar di samping Baekhyun yang tengah mencuci piring kotor.

"Untuk apa kau menerima semua kesakitan ini? Aku tau kau tersiksa. Kau bisa mengakhirinya, Baek. Atau memang kau tak berniat untuk mengakhirinya?"

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Baekhyun datar, berusaha menutupi suaranya yang serak ingin menangis.

"Chanyeol tak akan pernah kembali, Baek." ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Baekhyun tau itu. Dia memang akan mengakhirinya. Hati dan raganya sudah lelah menghadapi ketidakpedulian Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukan wanita yang berlimpah kesabaran. Baginya lima bulan itu terasa seperti lima tahun.

"Cinta itu membutakannya. Akupun demikian." Kyungsoo tertawa lirih. Baekhyun pun tau itu. Tanpa Kyungsoo katakan Baekhyun tau kalau gadis itu masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Nyatanya memang Chanyeol tak akan kembali. Chanyeol miliknya sudah lama mati. Kasih sayang dan kesabaran Baekhyun tak cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan kebencian Chanyeol padanya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Baek."

Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dalam diam. Kyungsoo benar. Apa yang bisa Baekhyun banggakan? Kyungsoo jauh lebih baik segalanya dari dirinya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia bergegas ke kamarnya meninggalkan tumpukan piring kotor itu. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pesan dari temannya, Kris. Laki-laki teman kuliahnya dulu, tempatnya berbagi selama ini.

 **Kris :** _Baek, kau bisa mengakhirinya. Hidupmu terlalu indah untuk terkurung bersama kebenciannya. Baek, datanglah kalau kau berubah pikiran._

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ini yang terbaik. Tuhan, katakan keputusanku adalah yang terbaik. Baekhyun meraih amplop coklat yang ia buat sebulan yang lalu. Tangannya membuka perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Sekeras apapun aku berjuang untuk meluluhkanmu dengan cinta yang kupunya, jika kamu tak pernah mengharapkannya, aku bisa selain mengakhirinya?

Baekhyun kembali memantapkan hatinya. Meraih Travel bag-nya yang sudah ia siapkan seminggu yang lalu sambil meyakinkan keputusannya. Dia lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton film.

"Apa aku bisa menitipkan ini padamu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun ragu.

"Hanya surat gugatan cerai. Kau bisa bersamanya, Kyung. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya sejak lama. Kata-katamu tadi semakin menambah keyakinanku, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun serak. Bibirnya terlihat berusaha menampakkan senyumnya meski hanya samar.

"Baek..." panggil Kyungsoo tak percaya. Matanya nanar menatap amplop coklat di tangannya. Padahal Kyungsoo sangat ingin berkata yang sebenarnya, melarang Baekhyun pergi. Ia hanya ingin tau seberapa besar Baekhyun bertahan untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk mengucapkan kata, kemudian melangkah pergi dengan segenap keyakinannya. Baekhyun tau bibir Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tak berminat memberinya waktu.

"Kris, aku datang padamu. Jemput aku, terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas kecilnya.

Ada kelegaan dan kehilangan yang datang secara bersamaan. Ruang kosong yang Baekhyun tinggalkan saat memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Lalu harapan baru yang telah lama mati. Harapan untuk memulai kehidupan baru di negeri kincir angin itu.

 **Did That Hurt**

"Dia telah pergi, Chan. Dia telah mengakhirinya," ucap Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol pulang dari kantor dan mencari sosok Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membeku di depan kamar yang terbuka lebar. Andai saja Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol tak benar-benar membencinya. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima keputusan ibunya untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun saat dirinya sudah memiliki Kyungsoo. Mungkinkah keadaan akan berbeda?

"Ini surat gugatan cerai dari Baekhyun. Dan ini satu lagi surat darinya."

Tangannya gemetar saat membuka surat dari Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga lima bulan bersama Baekhyun, sudah cukup membuat hatinya tenang disisi Baekhyun. Hanya saja gengsi menutupi semuanya dengan rapi. Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah alasan untuk melampiaskan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Dia mencontai Baekhyun. Ketegaran wanita itu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ketegaran dan kesabaran dalam menghadapi seluruh sifat Chanyeol.

 _Maaf,_

 _maaf jika aku membuat mimpimu untuk bisa bersama Kyungsoo menghilang._

 _Chanyeol, kau bisa memulainya lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengakhirinya. Ibumu tak akan menyalahkanmu, dia pasti mengerti. Yang terprnting kau sudah mencoba menjalankan keinginan terakhir ibumu. Ini murni keputusanku. Kau sudah tak memiliki beban untuk menikahiku lagi, Chan. Maaf untuk segalanya Chanyeol._

 _Byun Baekhyun_.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal. Di saat tadi pagi dirinya berniat malam ini ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, kini wanita itu lebih memilih untuk menyerah. Ia terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Kyungsoo menatap iba pada sosok laki-laki itu. Dia jauh lebih rapuh daripada saat berpisah dengannya. Chanyeol menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menangisi kebodohannya.

"Aku terlambat. Aku sudah terlambat," desis Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

"Kejar dia, Chan. Kejar dia jika dia adalah tujuan akhirmu. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

Kyungsoo mengusap lembut bahu Chanyeol. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu.

"Kau pasti akan menemukannya, Chan. Percayalah."

Kyungsoo hanya menangis dalam diam melihat Chanyeol mengerang rapuh dalam segenap penyesalannya. Pria itu mendadak sangat kacau. Dengan bodohnya Chanyeol menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok.

"Chanyeol!!" pekik Kyungsoo segera memeluk lengan itu kuat-kuat saat Chanyeol bersiap kembali menghantamkan tangannya.

"Chanyeol, please. Jangan sakiti dirimu, kita pasti akan menemukannya."

"Aku terlambat. Dia sudah menyerah. Dia tak menginginkan aku lagi, Soo. Padahal malam ini aku ingin berkata jujur. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku terlambat!! Ia sudah pergi!"

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Chanyeol lembut. Membawanya ke sofa ruang tengah. Melonggarkan sedikit dasinya.

"Baekhyun tak mungkin pergi jauh. Kita pasti akan segera menemukannya." Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun masih di kota ini. Baekhyun tak mungkin berani pergi jauh apalagi ke luar negeri.

"Baekhyun..." rintihnya lirih

"Baekhyun untukmu, Chan. Kita akan menemukannya."

"Kalaupun kita menemukannya, Baekhyun tak mungkin mau kembali, Soo! Semua karena aku. Aku yang tolol! Aku yang..."

"Kendalikan dirimu, Chan. Jangan seperti ini. Baekhyun pasti tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini."

Chanyeol terpekur. Baekhyun-nya kini meninggalkannya. Baekhyun-nya telah lelah. Sisi batinnya mengejek dirinya sendiri, menertawai penyesalannya.

 **Did That Hurt**

Genap tiga bulan Baekhyun menjalani hidup barunya di negeri yang terkenal dengan bunga tulip tersebut. Kris sangat membantunya. Mencarikannya pekerjaan, berbagi tempat tinggal. Kris tampan khas orang Kanada. Tapi satu hal yang harus digaris bawahi, Kris sudah menikah dengan gadis keturunan China, Luhan. Mereka tinggal terpisah karena kendala pekerjaan. Ya, Luhan di Paris sedangkan Kris di Belanda. Meskipun tinggal berjauhan mereka sangat romantis. Baekhyun mengenal keduanya. Mereka satu kampus dulu. Baekhyunlah yang mengenalkan Luhan pada Kris. Kris orang yang dewasa, dia selalu menjaga dan menyayangi baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Luhanpun memahami hubungan diantara keduanya. Dia tak masalah, selama cinta dan hati Kris hanya untuk Luhan.

"Maaf, Baek. Aku terlambat menjemputmu." Baekhyun tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan Kris mengacak pelan kepala Baekhyun, membawa gadis itu ke dalam mobil bututnya, meninggalkan swalayan tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Kris menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali menatap jalanan lengang membelah malam.

"Cukup menyenangkan, Kris. _Thanks for everything."_

Kris terkekeh, "kau sudah terlalu sering mengatakannya, _baby girl._ Dan aku juga sudah sering menjawabnya..."

"Bukan masalah karena kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri," potong Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimat Kris.

"Jadi, jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Baek. Aku tak bisa melihatmu sedih."

"Aku bahagia, Kris"

"Tapi, kau masih memikirkan bajingan itu. Memang hanya sedikit. Kau hanya merindukannya." Kris sedikit menggeram.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana Kris bisa tau? Ia menatap Kris lebar-lebar. Kris tertawa kecil.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Nona. Okay, dengarkan akusebagai kakakmu. Lupakan dia, dia pasti sudah bahagia dwngan Kyungsoo. Dan kau, kau mau kukenalkan dengan..."

" _No_ , Kris. Aku masih ingin menikmati kebebasanku dulu." potong Baekhyun buru-buru.

" _Promise me,_ kau tak akan menyiksa dirimu lagi." Kris menatapnya penuh kelembutan seakan Baekhyun adalah benar-benar adiknya.

" _Promise. Pinky promise._ " Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya, menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Kris.

Di langit yang sama. Malam-malam Baekhyun memang tak semenyakitkan saat bersama Chanyeol. Tapi jujur dalam relung batinnya, Baekhyun mencemaskan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, untuk apa Baekhyun memikirkan Chanyeol? Chanyeol sudah memiliki Kyungsoo bukan? Baekhyun bergerak menutup jendela kamarnya kemudian bergelung dalam selimut di tengah ranjang.

 **Did That Hurt**

Hari ini Baekhyun libur bekerja. Baekhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu menikmati taman kota, duduk di bangku di bawah rindangnya pohon maple. Baekhyun menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Hanya desau angin yang terdengar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, memasang headset di kedua telinganya. Menikmati lagu dari playlist di ponselnya.

 _We're only getting older baby_

 _And I've been thinking about it lately_

 _Does it ever drive you crazy_

 _Just how fast the night changes?_

 _Everything that you've ever dreamed of_

 _Disappearing when you wake up_

 _But there's nothing to be afraid of_

 _Even when the night changes_ _I_

 _t will never change me and you_

 ** _-One Direction : Night Changes-_**

Kristal bening kembali lolos dari kedua matanya. Tak akan berubah. Ia yang merindukan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang tak mempedulikannya. Keadaan itu akan tetap sama. Sampai saat ini pun keadaan masih sama hanya bedanya Baekhyun kini meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan kehidupan barunya.

"Baekhyun..." suara lirih itu menyamai desau angin yang menerpa telinganya. Baekhyun semakin merapatkan matanya. Membuat air mata yang menggenang sukses mengalir. Disini pun bayangan Chanyeol masih menghantuinya. Baekhyun lelah untuk melawan rasa itu, bersembunyi di balik senyum manisnya.

Wangi parfum yang Baekhyun hafal menyeruak di rongga dadanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol disini. Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki aroma itu bukan? Tapi ini khas Chanyeol. Aroma parfum mahal dipadu dengan aroma tubuhnya yang Baekhyun sangat kenali. Mendadak nyeri dj hatinya datang kembali. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi. Kepalanya tertunduk. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah pada tangisnya.

"Sekeras apapun usahaku untuk melupakanmu, nyatanya sakit itu mendatangkan bayanganmu kembali. Aku masih mencintaimu dengan alasan yang kini tak kupahami. Seharusnya aku membencimu karena sikapmu. Tapi nyatanya benci itu terkalahkan," bisik Baekhyun lirih. Tetes air matanya membasahi kedua punggung tangan yang bertumpu pada pahanya.

"Baek..." Baekhyun terhenyak saat seseorang bersimpuh di hadapannya, gemetar menggenggam tangan basahnya. Baekhyun menegakkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun terpaku mendapati Chanyeol di hadapannya. Menatapnya penuh kesakitan. Matanya kini sayu, wajahnya sedikit pucat dengan bulu-bulu halus di sekitar rahangnya. Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun bergerak, menyentuh ragu wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan halusnya kulit yang ia sentuh. Ini benar Chanyeol. Tuhan, ini benar Chanyeol.

"Kembalilah, Baek. Maafkan sikapku yang telah menyakitimu. Kembalilah, Baek. Aku membutuhkanmu, mendampingiku menjalani hidupku." Tubuh besar Chanyeol kini tampak sangat rapuh di hadapannya. Apa kepergiannya menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol? Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol merasa kehilangan dirinya.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua tangan Baekhyun di wajahnya. Chanyeol merindukan sentuhan Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun selalu membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, diam-diam saat Chanyeol terlelap. Lelaki itupun diam-diam menikmatinya. Merasakan ketulusan Baekhyun padanya.

"Chanyeol..." ucap Baekhyun tercekat.

"Ini aku nyata, Baek. Aku merindukanmu. Aku tau aku sangat terlambat, Baek. Bodohnya aku yang baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu disaat kamu sudah menyerah dengan kita. Disaat kamu sudah tak berharap lagi padaku. Baek, maukah kau kembali padaku? _Please, give me a second chance, Baek."_

Sejenak Baekhyun bergeming. Dia mengiba padaku? Oh Tuhan. Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Wajah lelaki iti sarat akan kerinduan dan penyesalan. Wajah yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. Baekhyun memang masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi haruskah ia melangkah mundur dari titiknya sekarang? Melangkah mundur untuk menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal lebih pada Kyungsoo. Aku memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk mengingkari perasaanku padamu. Aku menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Aku juga menyakiti Kyungsoo. Tapi, perasaanku tidak lagi untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo banyak membantuku untuk menemukanmu. Aku mencarimu, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku. Apa aku terlalu egois dengan keinginanku? Aku tak mau kau pergi lagi karena kebodohanku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum samar. Bayangan Kyungsoo, wanita yang sangat sempurna hingga membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan perasaan tak menentu. Baru saja ia menata hidupnya, Chanyeol datang menemukannya, menawarkan segala mimpi yang tak mungkin bagi Baekhyun. Sesak itu, sakit itu seolah memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali, Baek. Dia sudah menyadari semuanya. Beri dia kesempatan kedua. Jika nanti dia masih menyakitimu, akulah orang pertama yang akan menghajarnya. Dia mendatangiku tadi pagi, Baek."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Kris yang menghalangi langkahnya. Kris tersenyum meyakinkan. Baekhyun kini tau kenapa Chanyeol bisa menemukannya. Itu semua karena Kris. Ia memiliki perasaan yang sensitif, tidak mampu melihat orang lain bersedih. Seharusnya Kris menghajar Chanyeol karena sudah menyakiti adiknya, nyatanya lelaki itu malah membantu Chanyeol untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Kris hanya tak ingin melihat Baekhyun terlihat menderita karena menahan rindu.

"Kris..."

 _"I know you so well, baby girl._ Aku selalu membuka tanganku lebar-lebar kapanpun kau akan kembali. _Give him a second chance, Baek. I think, he deserve it."_ Baekhyun masih terdiam mencerna kalimat Kris. Ia hanya bisa menangis ketika Kris membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan seorang kakak yang akan merelakan adiknya pada orang lain.

"Berjanjilah, Baek. Kau akan memberinya kesempatan kedua. Aku hanya merasa kasihan melihat seorang pria keren sepertinya tampak sangat mengenaskan seperti itu. Meski aku sempat marah pada bajingan itu, namun dia adalah lelakimu, Baek. Chanyeol datang dengan cintanya. Terimalah dia, Baek. Dan berjanjilah kau akan bahagia. Aku pergi dulu, aku harus menemui Luhanku. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun." ucap kris seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu perlahan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

Chanyeol? Masihkah perasaan itu sama? Nyatanya iya. Bahkan saat ini bertambah dalam karena kerinduan. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Jika ini yang terbaik, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan tatapan penuh harap padanya.

"Kau sangat payah. Apa istrimu tak mengurusmu dengan baik, hmm? Tubuhmu terlihat sangat mengenaskan." gurau Baekhyun sambil menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunannya.

"Dia pergi karena kebodohanku..."

"Apa kau tak berniat memelukku?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis di sisa tangisnya sambil merentangkan tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan kerinduan dari lelakinya. Ia tak berniat mendengarkan Chanyeol yang akan menyalahkan dirinya lagi.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. Detik berikutnya lelaki itu sudah menyambar tubuh Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan erat, menyalurkan semua rasa rindu dan cinta yang ia punya untuk wanitanya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan debaran keras di dada kiri Chanyeol. Sesaat Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol bergetar. Baekhyun meregangkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah lelakinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hmm? Seharusnya aku yang menangis."

"Aku sangat bahagia dan bersyukur. Aku..."

"Aku tau." Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Menghirup rakus aroma tubuh wanita itu disela ceruk lehernya.

 **Did That Hurt**

Disilah Baekhyun, di dalam kamarnya yang dulu ia tempati bersama Chanyeol. Suasana berbeda dirasakan Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol mengganti ranjangnya, menyingkirkan kelambu yang sebelumnya menjadi penutup ranjang mereka. Chanyeol-nya telah kembali. Ini malam kesekian Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam kehangatan. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang dulu disimpannya rapat-rapat sebelum mereka terbuai mimpi. Membelai wajah Baekhyun penuh sayang hingga wanitanya terlelap.

"Apa kris suka menghubungimu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa, hmm?

"Apa kau mencintainya? Jangan bilang iya. Aku akan meremukkannya."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu, Kris sudah menikah dan sekarang istrinya sedang hamil. Mana mungkin aku memiliki perasaan padanya. Dia menyayangiku sebagai adiknya, akupun menghormatinya sebagai kakakku. Dia banyak membantuku selama di Belanda."

"Janji ya, kau hanya untukku dan aku hanya untukmu." Baekhyun hanya bergumam memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyun..." tangan Chanyeol membelai pipinya lembut.

"Ya, janji." gumam Baekhyun singkat.

" _Good girl."_ ucap Chanyeol puas kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia menatap rahang kokoh yang membingkai wajah suaminya. Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Baekhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum, jemarinya membelai wajah Chanyeol.

Terlalu banyak kejadian-kejadian yang menguras emosi dalam hidup Baekhyun. Mulai dari Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang hangat hingga kemudian berubah menjadi Chanyeol dengan sisi gelapnya yang membuat hidup Baekhyun penuh dengan kesakitan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan kini pria dihadapannya adalah Chanyeol yang mencintainya dengan begitu posesif.

Tentang Kyungsoo, wanita itu menikah beberapa minggu lalu dengan sahabatnya. Kris masih sering menghubunginya, sekedar menanyakan keadaannya. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur. Kris merupakan sosok kakak yang posesif. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menghentikan belaiannya, ia menatap lembut wajah Chanueol yang terpejam.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Chanyeol. Terima kasih atas kesakitan yang telah kau berikan. Terima kasih atas rindu yang membuncah. Terima kasih untuk malam-malam yang indah dengan kau disisiku. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Sangat." satu kecupan halus Baekhyun berikan pada bibir lelaki dihapannya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Baekhyun. Untuk cintamu, untuk kesabaranmu, dan untuk kebaikan hatimu untuk menerima lelaki bodoh ini lagi. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia hingga kau lupa pada kesakitan yang pernah kau alami. Aku akan membuat malammu selalu indah dan hangat, Baek. Hingga kau tak akan lagi menemukan alasan untuk meninggalkan pria mengenaskan ini. Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang." balas Chanyeol ketika baekhyun melepaskan kecupannya dan menemukan suaminya telah menatapnya dengan sayang.

"Chanyeol, kau..."

"Aku belum tidur, Baek. Aku masih ingin menikmati sentuhan tanganmu di wajahku."

Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Ia sangat mencintai wanitanya lebih dari apapun. Hanya dalam sekejap, malam mereka menjadi semakin panas, melebur dalam kebersamaan. Chanyeol berjanji tak akan pernah mengulangi kebodohannya lagi. Baekhyun hanya untuknya. Baekhyun hanya akan bahagia jika bersamanya. Dan dia pun hanya milik Baekhyun. Bahagianya hanya ada jika Baekhyun disisinya.

- **THE END-**


End file.
